


Stuck With You (And It Was Good)

by ryan_joseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_joseph/pseuds/ryan_joseph
Summary: Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun are the definition of best friends. They were so inseparable that their life theme song would be the band aid commercial.*i am stuck on band aid brand cause band aid's stuck on me starts playing in the distance*Does this make sense? I hope it does. They're close ok. And it's cute. So read on...





	

Tyler and Josh were best friends. They were so close that if you tried to pull one away from the other you would probably hear a ripping noise. 

And it was good.

It was good because Tyler knew that if he came home late from his job, Josh would be sitting on the soft brown couch in their apartment waiting for him. He would welcome him home with a hug, and then ask him about his day before challenging him to a game of Mario Kart 8. Then they would fall asleep together on that couch, smiles on their faces.

And it was good.

It was good because Josh knew that when he came home from a class at college, Tyler would be there waiting to greet him with a hug. And Josh would cry and tell him how the professor yelled at him again because he couldn't grasp a concept and Tyler would hold him and tell him how it was the professor that was stupid. Josh was brilliant and he shouldn't listen to the mean things people said because none of them were true. And Josh would smile again.

And it was good.

Until one day it wasn't.

One day, Tyler realized he wanted more. And Josh realized he loved his best friend. But they didn't say anything. So the hugs became reserved and the smiles uncomfortable. And both would fall asleep in their separate beds for the first time in a while.

Until one day.

A glorious day when Tyler took his head out of his ass and realized, well damn, I can avoid a lifetime of unhappiness and just talk to him. 

And so he did.

And Josh listened and laughed before pulling Tyler in for a kiss. Because the two of them were idiots. And they loved each other. And they never slept in different beds again. And they were never distant again. Because they were and always would be in love.

And it was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahah I have so many tests tomorrow that I should be studying for. Why is this what I chose to do instead.
> 
> Also I can't write endings for shit, sorry. Also maybe I kinda rushed this oops hi. 
> 
> Ok bye now love y'all❤️


End file.
